


In Love And War Series.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Complete, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The infernal brat was back in Severus' life with a vengeance and, predictably, he'd managed to ruffle his post-war feathers in a jiffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Step 1: Outright Bribery.

**Title:** **Step 1: Outright Bribery.**  
**Fandom:** Harry potter (Snarry)  
**Characters** : Harry Potter, Severus Snape.  
**Author** : pekeleke.  
**Rating** : G.  
**Word** **count** : 700  
**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**A/N** : Unbetaed. Written for the **adventdrabbles** **([DW](http://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/),[LJ](http://adventdrabbles.livejournal.com/), [IJ](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/))** 2014 **prompt 1: Relaxing by the fire, prompt 2: Grumpy Elf, Prompt 3: Holiday Cartoons.**  
**A/N2:** Like every year the adventdrabbles will post a prompt per day all through the month of December. It is my intention to answer as many of those as possible, incorporating them into the next chapters of this story until they are all done. Wish me luck! :  
**Summary** : The infernal brat was back in Severus' life with a vengeance and, predictably,he'd managed to ruffle his post-war feathers in a jiffy.

**Step 1: Outright Bribery.  
**  

Severus had claimed the ratty couch near the staff-room's fireplace so long ago that now everyone assumed it was his. Every time a new professor arrived at Hogwarts he devoted a few days to the deliciously perverse entertainment of teaching them exactly how unwelcome they were to set any parts of their loathsome bodies upon it. Everyone had retreated from that particular battlefield in the allotted time. Everyone except Potter, of course.

The infernal brat was back in his life with a vengeance and, predictably, he'd managed to ruffle Severus' post-war feathers in a jiffy.The moment he set foot on the staff-room, two and a half years ago, Potter had developed a rather baffling liking for his precious couch, thus sparking a not-so-silent war between them over it.

Severus had tried hexing him off it, casting Notice-Me-Not spells on the upholstery and even outright threats; each and every one of them a 100% Severus Snape special that would have made former Death Eaters piss their pants in abject terror, but hadn't managed to dent the determination of 'The Vanquisher Of Darkness.'  
“Pft! Talk about ridiculously pretentious nicknames.”

“What was that, Severus?” Potter had the gall to ask him even as he dismissed that grumpy elf of his with a quietly muttered 'thanks'.

“Kindly relocate somewhere else, brat. You are polluting my precious cushions with your Gryffindorness.” He snarled cursorily at the little trespasser, hopelessly distracted by the mouthwatering vision of the plate full of chocolate digestives Kreacher had just left behind.

Playful green eyes settled over him as their owner's bottom wiggled defiantly against said cushions and Severus gritted his teeth, sorely tempted to spank the frustrating interloper right off the seat.  
“I'll share my cookies if you share your couch, Severus. Come on, we both know these are your favorite.”

“I'll take the cookies as recompense for the trauma of having to sit myself on upholstery your arse has touched.” Severus deadpanned, half wishing Minerva hadn't let slip the name of his favorite brand of cookies in Potter's manipulative proximity.

“That's not exactly fair, is it? And here I was about to invite you up to my room under the guise of watching holiday cartoons. I've got at least three extra-large boxes of these beauties over there.”

“Fairness is a Gryffindor disease. We, Slytherins, are thankfully immune to it.”

The insufferably sunny smile that never failed to illuminate his colleague's attractive features whenever they were this close brightened even more as those glittering green eyes looked him up and down with masterfully engineered interest.  
“I take it that means you're still refusing to worship at the altar of my magically-adapted TV? You'll have to accept defeat eventually, Severus.”

“Careful there, Potter. One of these days I'll take you up on your latest taunting invitation and then you'll have to either honor it or run screaming for the hills.” He growled, vexed by the brat's constant hinting of an attraction he was certain had been invented for the sole purpose of mocking his partner-less existence.

“I can hardly wait, Severus. In the mean time why don't you come over here so we can relax by the fire? I've heard your third period was quite taxing.” Potter had the actual gall of patting the free cushion in brazen invitation.

“I'll sit as soon as you vacate the couch.”

Potter shook the cookie plate enticingly, a knowing look dancing in his eyes.  
“Are you sure? These will go along with me.”

Severus gritted his teeth.  
“I get the entire plate and you'll promise to shut up so I can read my book in peace, or I'm out of here.” He snapped, annoyed at being so shamelessly manipulated into sharing his precious couch by his own greedy inability to deny himself those chocolate-coated delights.

“Whatever keeps you close, Severus.” Potter beamed, patting the extra cushion invitingly once again and passing him the cookie plate as soon as his rump settled on it. The brat shuffled closer, sighing contentedly enough for Severus to realize that this barely civil... proximity... was exactly what he wanted and leaving him all the more stumped when it came to figuring out why, precisely, Potter wanted it at all.

 


	2. Step 2: Offering help.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus paused outside Potter's door, wondering if he was making a mistake. He wasn't here for himself, though, he was here for his snakes. And that meant he couldn't afford failure.

**Title:** **Step** **2** **: O** **ffer** **ing** **Help.**  
 **Fandom:** Harry potter (Snarry)  
 **Characters** : Harry Potter, Severus Snape.  
 **Author** : pekeleke.  
 **Rating** : G.  
 **Word** **count** : 700  
 **Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
 **A/N** : Unbetaed. Written for the **adventdrabbles** **([DW](http://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/),[LJ](http://adventdrabbles.livejournal.com/), [IJ](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/))** 2014 prompt 4: Secret Santa, Prompt 5: Blizzard.  
 **Summary** : Severus paused outside Potter's door, wondering if he was making a mistake. He wasn't here for himself, though, he was here for his snakes. And that meant he couldn't afford failure.

 

**Step** **2** **: Offering** **Help** **.**   

Severus paused outside Potter's office, wondering if he was making a mistake.  Chocolate digestives aside they weren't on particularly good terms with one another and, despite his colleague's cheerful claims that he plonked himself on his precious couch with such frustrating regularity because he enjoyed his company, Severus was convinced the brat only did it to annoy him and, if that was the case, then he might as well turn around and head back to his own office because there was no way in hell that Potter would grant him the favor he'd come all the way here to ask.

The lone window at the end of the corridor showcased the raging blizzard that was keeping the few Slytherin students who'd decided to stay at the castle for the holidays copped up inside the common room, reminding him of the fact that he wasn't here for himself.  He was here for his young snakes and that meant he couldn't afford failure.  His students were ostracized enough already in the grudge-driven post-war world they'd landed in and he had absolutely no intention of allowing them to wallow in unnecessary misery while they were still under his wing.

His gloomy thoughts drove him to rap a tad more forcefully than was probably wise on Potter's door, but the voice that invited him in didn't betray the sort of irritation that he, himself, would have shown in similar circumstances.

Potter's office was a cramped mess of papers, books and assorted paraphernalia that took over the entire room without any order at all and Severus hated it on sight.  He much preferred Minerva's tartan decor or even Lupin's multiple cages, although he'd disparaged their choices rather vocally during their tenure.

“Severus!”  Potter exclaimed, jumping from his seat in what looked so suspiciously like eagerness that Severus immediately assumed it was faked.

“There's no need to pull out the red carpet, Potter.  I've grown tired of you sitting on _my_ couch and have decided to retaliate by finally sitting on _yours_.”

Warm laughter followed his acerbic comment and every little scrap littering the surface of the cozy leather sofa that was crammed into the corner vanished in the next second.  
“Go right ahead.  I hope you'd do me the honor of staying around for tea, Severus.  I may even crack the cookie-jar open, just to celebrate your decision to set foot in my 'lair'.”

“That'd be... acceptable, Potter.”

“Careful there, professor.  You may kill me with sheer shock if you heap such high praise over me.”

“If praise alone could kill you you'd have never made it past your first year at Hogwarts.  Merlin knows everyone boasted about everything you did, from flying like a bloody snidget to getting into more trouble than you were tall.”

Potter conjured their tea with another wand-flick and sat beside him, passing him a perfectly brewed cup with a small touch that lingered just a tad longer than necessary.  
“Maybe it has to be _your_ praise.”

Severus swallowed, unnerved by the sudden intensity in Potter's gaze.  
“Then you will live a long life.”

Silence fell between them as the brat sipped his tea, allowing the strangely charged atmosphere to linger in a way that made Severus fidget with discomfort.  
“I play Secret Santa with my students every year.”  He announced baldly, suddenly eager to say his piece and return to the safety of his own office.

Potter blinked at him, clearly shocked by the abrupt confession.  
“That's... nice.”

“I drew up one of my second years.  He's hopelessly Quidditch-obsessed but has severe performance anxiety, and I—I'd appreciate it if you could give him some advice, maybe play a pick up game or two with my Slytherins.  They worship you, Potter.”

The brat looked absolutely thunderstruck.  
“You're asking me for a favor?”  He wheezed and his incredulous tone was enough to make Severus grit his teeth.

“I understand you've got no reason to help me, but...”  
  
"I will.  I'm honored that you asked.  I realize you're not ready to admit it, but we're not enemies, Severus.  We haven't been enemies for ages and I—I'd do anything for you.  All you've got to do is ask. "

****  



	3. Step 3: Exchanging Inner Thoughts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus had a million things to do, and he should have been doing them, but he'd taken the afternoon off to sit here and watch his young snakes fly circles around Potter, instead.

**Title:** **Step** **3** **:** **Exchanging Inner Thoughts.**  
**Fandom:** Harry potter (Snarry)  
**Characters** : Harry Potter, Severus Snape.  
**Author** : pekeleke.  
**Rating** : G.  
**Word** **count** : 569  
**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**A/N** : Unbetaed. Written for the **adventdrabbles** **([DW](http://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/),[LJ](http://adventdrabbles.livejournal.com/), [IJ](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/))** 2014 prompt 6: Holiday Hangover, Prompt 7: Sparkling Cider.  
**Summary** : Severus had a million things to do, and he should have been doing them, but he'd taken the afternoon off to sit here and watch his young snakes fly circles around Potter, instead.

 

**Step** **3** **:** **Exchanging Inner Thoughts.**

 

Severus had a million things to do, chief among them was brewing the holiday hangover remedy he'd developed as a way to survive Hagrid's yearly invitation to welcome the season with a goblet of homemade sparkling cider. Yes, he had a million things to do, and he should have been doing them, but he'd taken the afternoon off to sit here and watch his young snakes fly circles around Potter, instead.

The sound of the children's rare laughter was enough to keep him pinned to the Quidditch stands without a single regret for the amount of sleep he'd have to lose if he wanted to catch up with his many tasks. He wouldn't have exchanged this one instant for all the unicorn horn powder left in England.

This was the thing he liked the most about working at Hogwarts: the chance to watch his young snakes thrive. He relished the challenge of guiding them as they soared higher. Delighting in the triumph of watching them grow ever confident. Helping sharpen their cunning and polish the social grace that would turn them into the elegant mixture of brains and ambition that set Slytherins apart.

Potter kept whooping loudly, weaving around their brooms like a messy-haired hummingbird and they followed wherever he led, whooping as loudly as he did as they dove and rose in close formation across the darkening sky. Watching their carefree joy from the stands left Severus feeling unbearably lonely. Useless in every sense to these colorful birds who seemed so very intent on reaching out for the stars.

“You look pensive, Severus. I hope our silly game didn't bore you too much.” Potter said when he finally told the kids to pack up and alighted next to him.

Severus studied his colleague with barely disguised curiosity, unable to understand why the brat had so readily granted him the favor he'd requested, but grateful that he had, nonetheless. Potter shone where he, himself, constantly failed. He'd have never been able to achieve so much with so little. He'd never been the kind of teacher children willingly gravitated towards, no matter how much he cared about the little beasts.  
“They had a wonderful time.” He pointed out quietly, fixing his dark eyes on the small row of little bodies roughhousing each other up the path.

Potter's hand hovered anxiously in front of Severus' face before he finally dared to touch the underside of his jaw, forcing their gazes into head-on collision.  
“Why so gloom then? I thought this was what you wanted.”

Severus jerked instinctively backwards and stood up abruptly, thoroughly unnerved by that unexpected contact.  
“This shouldn't have been so special for them. They should have been flying around the pitch every day, if it pleased them.”

“Maybe they will from now on. Everything has to start somewhere.”

“Yes, it has to. You're wiser than you look, brat. Unless you swallowed a book of quotes and keep spouting them around me out of spite.”

Potter laughed, tugging his arm as he headed towards the steps that would led them down to the castle's path.  
“Maybe the company I keep inspires me to be thoughtful.”

Severus followed him easily, faking lighthearted amusement to cover his sudden discomfort with the strange intensity that had taken over those beautiful green eyes.  
“Stellar company that. You should definitely cherish it.”

“I'm trying as hard as I can, Severus. I'm  _trying._ ”

 

 


	4. Step 4: Tactical Retreat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can't do this today. I can't do this at all. I have a million things to do, Potter.”

**Title:** **Step** **4** **:** **Tactical Retreat** **.**  
**Fandom:** Harry potter (Snarry)  
**Characters** : Harry Potter, Severus Snape.  
**Author** : pekeleke.  
**Rating** : G.  
**Word** **count** : 606  
**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**A/N** : Unbetaed. Written for the **adventdrabbles** **([DW](http://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/),[LJ](http://adventdrabbles.livejournal.com/), [IJ](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/))** 2014 prompt 8: Red and/or Green, Prompt 9: The North Pole.  
**Summary** : “I can't do this today.  I can't do this at all.  I have a million things to do, Potter.”

 

**Step** **4** **:** **Tactical Retreat** **.**

Potter made a beeline for the staff-room's fireplace as soon as they crossed the doorway, claiming loudly along the way:  
“Brrrr!  I haven't noticed how cold I was until I set foot inside the castle.  Feels like we spent the afternoon in the North Pole instead of the Quidditch pitch, doesn't it, Severus?”

Aurora, Pomona and Minerva, who were the only other teachers present, swiveled towards them in unison.  Feminine eyebrows arched in curious inquiry as their gazes traveled from Potter's moving frame to his own.  
  
“There's still some tea in the kettle, Harry.  Twinky brought it over less than five minutes ago.”  Minerva said, smiling at the relieved sigh the DADA professor exhaled as he extended his cold-reddened hands towards the fire.

“Tea sounds absolutely lovely, Minerva.  I'll pour us both a cup as soon as the feeling gets back into my fingers.”

“Don't bother.  I'll get it, Potter.”  Severus found himself interjecting, deeply troubled by the idea that the brat intended to serve him a drink even though he was clearly in need of warming up after flying all afternoon long.  “I didn't realize you'd gotten so cold.  You should have cast a Warming Charm bubble around yourself.”

“I did.  I told the kids to cast one, too, so don't go rushing down there to check if they're fine.  They are, I promise you, Severus.  I just don't like to include my broom's handle in the Warming Charm because it gets overly hot and my sweat prevents me from getting a proper grip on it, that's why my hands get so cold.  But they're fine now, see?  My fingers are moving enough to take my coat off and everything.”

Suiting actions to words Potter started unbuttoning his coat as Severus placed his own scarf on the back of his precious couch and set off to prepare their tea.  The women went back to whatever idle gossip they'd been discussing and he lost himself in the blessed simplicity of pouring two cups of tea, one of them sickeningly sweet.

Halfway back towards his colleague, precious tea carefully balanced on an ancient plastic tray, Severus lifted his gaze and froze.  Potter had sat on the couch, winter-pale neck extended against the backrest as he basked in the fire's warmth with his eyes closed.  He'd dumped his coat carelessly on the floor but had draped his scarf over Severus' own, forming a loosely linked rope of red and green fabric that struck him as the epitome of intimacy.  Severus stared at their intertwined scarves intently, unable to understand why such a simple sight affected him so much and a wave of utter terror rose within him.

As if his distressed thoughts had seeped into the room and tapped him on the shoulder, Potter's eyes suddenly opened and he stared right at him, frowning almost immediately with unmistakable concern:  
“What's wrong?  You look pale, Severus.”

“I have a million things to do. I can't stay here and argue with you over who should be sitting on that couch, Potter.”  He mumbled and had to stop himself from physically cringing at the obvious agitation in his tone.

“I thought we were having tea.”  Potter said, peering myopically at him through heat-fogged lenses, but Severus wasn't willing to sit here and play house with a boy who could, literally, play that game with anyone he wanted, so he plonked the tea-tray atop the closest table and spoke with cold finality:

“I can't do this today.  I can't do this at all.  I'm way too busy, Potter.  And I—I do not desire to be burdened with the unbearable levity of holiday-related... camaraderie.”

 

**TBC**

 


	5. Step 5: Admission Of Weakness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'd rather you bring down those chocolate digestives and babble inanely at me. Sometimes it gets too quiet in the lab and I've grown tired of my own company.”

**Title:** **Step** **5** **:** **Admission Of Weakness.**  
**Fandom:** Harry potter (Snarry)  
**Characters** : Harry Potter, Severus Snape.  
**Author** : pekeleke.  
**Rating** : G.  
**Word** **count** : 928  
**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**A/N** : Unbetaed. Written for the **adventdrabbles** **([DW](http://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/),[LJ](http://adventdrabbles.livejournal.com/), [IJ](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/))** 2014 prompt 10: Snowflakes, Prompt 11: Christmas carol sheet music, jingle bells, greenery and ornaments, prompt 12: fairy lights.  
**A/N2:** This is the next part of my [**I**](http://pekeleke.dreamwidth.org/122469.html#cutid1)[ **n**](http://pekeleke.dreamwidth.org/122469.html#cutid1)[ **Love And War Series.**](http://pekeleke.dreamwidth.org/122469.html#cutid1)  
**Summary** : “I'd rather you bring down those chocolate digestives and babble inanely at me. Sometimes it gets too quiet in the lab and I've grown tired of my own company.”

**S** **tep 5: Admission of Weakness.**

  

Severus sat on his couch in solitary splendor and realized, to his never-ending shock, that he missed Potter. The brat seemed to have vanished into thin air after Severus' abrupt refusal to stay around for tea three days ago. He'd seen neither hide nor hair of him ever since, and this uncharacteristic absence was driving Severus up the wall with frustration.  
_'How is it possible that he manages to irritate me to the very edge of sanity when he's not even here? And why the hell isn't he here? Didn't he enjoy transfiguring wild berries into jingle bells with Minerva last year? He better not have forgotten it's his turn to help Fillius drape the greenery garlands over the portraits.'_

“Why so blue, Severus? I know decorating the staff-room isn't your favorite past-time but you've never been so grumpy about helping out before.” Poppy commented as she passed him the sheaf of Christmas carol sheet music the tree fairies had demanded as payment for their fairy lights service this year.

“My mind is on other things, Poppy.” He shrugged off her concern. “I hope to have all the potions on your list ready by tomorrow.”

She gaped at him.  
“Goodness! You must have brewed round the clock to get them done so fast, Severus. There's no need to work yourself into an early grave for the infirmary's benefit, least of all when I won't need those potions until the end of the holidays.”

The chiding note in her voice passed him right by as his dark eyes finally caught sight of Potter. The brat had just bounced into the room, brightening it considerably with his mere presence. His cheeks were red with cold and he had a few melting snowflakes tangled in his hair, but he looked as cheerful as always, as far as Severus could see.

Poppy huffed at his inattention and stomped over to where the rest of their colleagues were unwrapping tree ornaments with child-like glee, but Severus only noticed her departure when Potter smiled at her as she trudged past him. Something strange twisted in his gut at the sight. Something hurtful and heavy and so ugly that it felt awfully close to... no. It could not possibly be jealousy. Why should he be jealous of anyone Potter cared to smile at?

The question grew in both strength and urgency as the brat failed to approach _their_ couch, choosing to join the rest of their colleagues and start unwrapping ornaments instead, laughing easily at something Aurora said and rolling his eyes at Sybil's usual gloom-and-doom prediction for the evening ahead.

Severus remained perfectly still in his peaceful pool of... loneliness... and felt illogically abandoned. His throat grew tight and his eyes burned with unsettling emotion. His stomach roiled as he finally understood something that he'd never realized before: he thought of Potter as _his_.

The brat had been hovering near him, driving him insane with his constant babble and plonking himself on his couch for so long that Severus had grown accustomed to having him around. He'd hollowed out a Potter-shaped space in his life and hadn't even noticed he'd done it until he'd pushed the Gryffindor away.

_'I've been an idiot.'_ He thought to himself as he sat in utter shock and watched his... couch partner... choose their colleagues over him. _'_ _He's not even looking at me._ _I lashed out at him in a panic, just like I did with Lily, and now I've lost Harry, too.'_ The thought hurt him so much that he couldn't stomach the idea of remaining where he was. He couldn't even go over there and demand another chance at the friendship he'd so carelessly lost before he'd even realized that he had it.

He'd abandoned the couch and was already halfway towards the door when Potter's puzzled voice reached him:  
“Where are you going, Severus?”

Severus turned around, blood pounding loudly in his ears, and realized he was the focus of every pair of eyes in the suddenly silent room.  
“There are a few potions I'd like to brew before tomorrow. I'm sure you can finish this without me.”

The brat dared to snort at him in a show of disrespect that set his teeth on edge.  
“We did that last year, remember? That's how we ended up with the 'unsightly, over-stuffed, lopsided disaster' you disparaged every single time you so much as looked at it.”

“I won't criticize the product of your labor if it bothers you that much.”

“You won't have to criticize it if you give us a hand.”

“I'm busy, Potter.”

“I'll help you afterwards, then. I'll come down to the lab and let you boss me around until you're either too tired to keep calling me a dunderhead or we've brewed all your potions.”

“I wouldn't let you near my cauldrons if my life depended on it.”

Potter laughed at that, green eyes shining with delight as they watched him take the smallest step away from the doorway.  
“I'll peel your Shrivelfigs and grind your Doxy wings, then.”

“I'd rather you just bring yourself down and babble inanely at me. Sometimes it gets too quiet down in the lab and I've grown tired of my own company.”

Potter smiled at him as if he'd hung out the moon.  
“I knew you'd miss me one day if I kept giving you cookies.”

Severus snorted under his breath, unwilling to expose the terrible truth out loud: _'I'd forgotten about the cookies altogether,_ _Potter_ _. I've missed_ you _, j_ _ust you._ _And that_ — _that frightens me."_

 

 


	6. Step 6: Treasure Every Encounter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's how Potter found him, dusted in powdery white from hatless head to booted feet.

**Title:** **Step** **6** **:** **Treasure Every Encounter.**  
 **Fandom:** Harry potter (Snarry)  
 **Characters** : Harry Potter, Severus Snape.  
 **Author** : pekeleke.  
 **Rating** : G.  
 **Word** **count** : 808  
 **Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
 **A/N** : Unbetaed. Written for the **adventdrabbles** **([DW](http://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/),[LJ](http://adventdrabbles.livejournal.com/), [IJ](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/))** 2014 prompt 13: Ugly Sweater Party, prompt 14: Snow Angels, prompt 15: Christmas Duck, prompt 16: Santa's lap.  
 **A/N2:** This is the next part of my [**I**](http://pekeleke.dreamwidth.org/122469.html#cutid1)[ **n**](http://pekeleke.dreamwidth.org/122469.html#cutid1)[ **Love And War Series.**](http://pekeleke.dreamwidth.org/122469.html#cutid1)  
 **Summary** : That's how Potter found him, dusted in powdery white from hatless head to booted feet.

**S** **tep 6: Treasure Every Encounter.**

 

Severus was a mass of nerves by the time he returned to his chambers. He alternated between regretting his decision to stay and help with the staff's decoration endeavors and feeling unreasonably proud of himself for having done so.

Potter had left him at the top of the stairs with the excuse of needing to shower before delivering the promised bribery of cookies to his lab. Severus had bid him goodbye and ambled down the stairs thoughtfully, wondering what the hell he was getting into and if he was in any way prepared to deal with the repercussions of his own foolishness.

He showered in record time and dithered for ages in front of his wardrobe, eyeing one black outfit after another with the kind of trepidation he hadn't felt in decades.  
“You are behaving like an idiot. Potter doesn't care about you in that way. He's the overly friendly sort, that's all.” The stern, if depressing, reminder helped him settle on his typical brewing robes and he walked out of his chambers to find the eldest Slytherin student among the ones who'd stayed for the holidays pacing outside his door.

“How may I help you, Mr. Walters?” He inquired and was pleasantly surprised to be invited to spend the rest of the evening making snow angels with his students in the dungeons' private courtyard. Refusing such hopefully extended invitation didn't even cross his mind, so he resigned himself to freezing his butt on the icy ground for the sake of the children.

Time ran away from him as he re-learned the art of throwing himself in the snow and thrashing about gracelessly, seeking no more recompense than to hear his young snakes laugh. Potter found him there, dusted in powdered white from hatless head to booted feet, eating Christmas duck sandwiches out of a hamper he'd requested from the kitchens and listening to the kids describing the hilarious costumes the Hufflepuffs had worn to their annual Ugly Sweater Party and asking questions about the weird muggle 'tradition' of sitting on Santa's lap that someone had told them about.

“Here you are... I was starting to fear the castle had managed to misplace every single Slytherin under its roof.” Potter said as he came into the courtyard, folding the old piece of parchment he'd been carrying and storing it safely inside his robe pocket.

“We aren't doing anything wrong, professor Potter. We have professor Snape's permission to be here, see? He's sitting with us.”

Potter smiled easily and ruffled young Miss Elliot's hair.  
“Of course you weren't doing anything wrong, but I was getting lonely all by myself. I came down to share these cookies with professor Snape and, when I couldn't find him, I started to worry about having to head back to my quarters and eat them all by myself. They are terrible for the figure, you know?”

“That's only for the grown-ups. Mom says kids' meti-bi-lism allows us to have more cookies than her because we're growing.” Potter had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing. His eyes danced with mirth as he watched the children's eager interest in the tin he held out for their inspection and Severus eyed him curiously, certain that he'd enlarged it with a non-verbal spell.

“I'll share my cookies with you if you let me have a sandwich or two. I'm so famished I could eat a dragon.“

“Your robes are not nearly messy enough to join our sandwich club, Potter. You'll have to dive into the snow and make a snow angel or two before we allow you in.”

Delighted laughter filled the little courtyard with the sound of merry children as they stared, wide-eyed, at Potter, waiting to see how the head of the Gryffindor House would respond to the challenge issued by their own head of house. Severus held his breath, wondering if he'd overstepped his boundaries for the youngsters' benefit and braced himself for the sharp rebuff he would probably receive.

Potter grinned from ear to ear, though, and his smile shone with such joy that Severus felt its brightness warm him clear to the bone.   
“I'll dive in the snow if you dive in with me, professor. It's time we find out which head of house makes the best snow angel in Hogwarts. I'm pretty sure it'll be me!”

“Prepare to be disappointed then.” Severus growled, sparking a chorus of enthusiastic agreement from his ruffled snakes.

“Get him, sir. Get him! Then we'll eat all his cookies while he rues the day he challenged us!”  
  
"You are on, Potter." He whispered as his colleague jumped head first into the nearest snowbank and didn't realize the bloody brat had heard him until his oddly fervent response reached his ears:  
  
“I hope so, Severus. Gosh! I sincerely hope so.”

 

****  
  


 


	7. Step 7: Open Negotiations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus' entire body turned to stone. He stared into those gorgeous green eyes, expecting to find signs of mirth there and found nothing except honesty.

**Title:** **Step** **7** **:** **Open Negotiations.**  
 **Fandom:** Harry potter (Snarry)  
 **Characters** : Harry Potter, Severus Snape.  
 **Author** : pekeleke.  
 **Rating** : G.  
 **Word** **count** : 822  
 **Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
 **A/N** : Unbetaed. Written for the **adventdrabbles** **([DW](http://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/),[LJ](http://adventdrabbles.livejournal.com/), [IJ](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/))** 2014 prompt 17: Sleigh ride, prompt 18: Christmas crackers, prompt 19: Christmas card portrait.  
 **A/N2:** This is the next part of my [**I**](http://pekeleke.dreamwidth.org/122469.html#cutid1)[ **n**](http://pekeleke.dreamwidth.org/122469.html#cutid1)[ **Love And War Series.**](http://pekeleke.dreamwidth.org/122469.html#cutid1)  
 **Summary** : Severus' entire body turned to stone. He stared into those gorgeous green eyes, expecting to find signs of mirth there and found nothing except honesty.

**S** **tep** **7** **:** **Open Negotiations.**

  
 

Severus watched Minerva's sleigh ride disappear down the path, taking her to Hogsmeade, where she planned to rent an extra-large delivery owl to transport all the horrid Hogwarts' staff Christmas card portraits she insisted on sending out to the students' families every year. He felt remarkably guilt-free over his claim of being 'too busy brewing' to accompany her and the fact that Pomona had eagerly offered to take over the task, expressing a desire to purchase some Christmas crackers for her Hufflepuffs, made the new arrangement a win-win situation for everyone involved.

Stepping away from the seventh floor window with the satisfied smile of a snake who's latest plot had been successful he wondered what to do with his free afternoon. He'd have to start a few potions later on, just to cover his tracks with the headmistress, but throwing together half a dozen cauldrons of Fever-Reducer wouldn't take him all that long, so...

“Weren't you supposed to be so busy brewing that you couldn't afford to 'waste' your time 'feather-ball renting' with Minerva?”

Potter's cheerful voice startled him into whirling around and he spotted the little menace leaning against the dancing troll tapestry at the end of the corridor.  
“Every sane man in this castle needs a rest from Minerva's particular brand of seasonal nonsense, Potter. The headmistress' list of Christmas-related chores raises every year, along with her tireless enthusiasm for the holidays. _My_ enthusiasm, on the other hand, diminishes in direct proportion to the increase of hers.”

Potter's laughter twinkled down the corridor, reaching his ears like an airborne balm that soothed the rigidity of his posture and lightened his mood.  
“She's getting worse, isn't she? She charmed the South Tower gargoyles to sing “Silver Bells” every time she's in her office. The singing is driving my Quidditch-obsessed students insane because they can't concentrate on their flying with all that racket.”

Severus chuckled under his breath, gleefully amused by the Gryffindor team's troubles.  
“Anything that keeps your lions on the ground while my snakes are too busy having fun back home to practice for the first tournament of the season has my heartfelt approval. I may have to encourage my remaining students to record some of that singing. I'm sure nothing on the school regulations prohibits a team from requesting a particularly... inspiring... anthem to be played during their matches.”

Potter's green eyes danced with mischief.  
“But now I know your evil plot and that means you can't use it, Severus.”

“I could always Obliviate you. Not that I need to, of course, because my team is going to squash yours just as badly as I shattered your unreasonable hope of getting your paws on the title of best snow-angel maker not two days ago.”

“I should demand a rematch on that one. The judges were on your side.” The brat whined, approaching him slowly but with an unsettling air of determination weighing his every step.

“I won't let you challenge me, Potter. I won that war fair and square.”

The little menace shot him the kind of teasing look that would have made anyone with a weaker heart than Severus start having palpitations and came to a halt beside him, eyeing him with breathtaking boldness:  
“What happens if I say I'm tired of waging war? What would you do if I try to challenge you in the name of... love?”

Severus' entire body turned to stone. He stared into those gorgeous green eyes, expecting to find signs of mirth there and found such ardent honesty blazing forth instead that doubting the Savior's sincerity would have been an act of cowardice.  
“Then I'd have to ask you to reconsider the foolishness of your desires. I'm not the cuddly type, Potter.”

A loud giggle-snort made it past the brat's lips before he could suppress it and that laughing gaze raked his features thoughtfully, studying him with the kind of understanding that had always been there, but he'd been far too blind to recognize.  
“And I'd be forced to remind you that foolishness is a Gryffindor trait. I can do without the cuddling, as long as I have _you_.”

Severus' breath hitched and he closed his dark eyes with the instinctive need to hide his reaction from his colleague, tuck it away somewhere deep where it would remain safe forever.  
“Don't do that, please. You have nothing to fear from me.” Potter pleaded, disarmingly in tune with his small tell, and Severus could do nothing but obey that quiet request and stare in startled indecision at this gorgeous dream he could have, if only he dared to grasp it.

“The kind of offer you're making could break a man like me, if it doesn't succeed, Potter.”

An intrepid hand landed on his left arm, rubbing it up and down in a gently soothing motion. It was a reverent and quiet touch. A promise turned caress.  
“Then we'll make sure it succeeds. I have no intention of breaking you, Severus.”

 


	8. Step 8: Bag Yourself A Slytherin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment hung, unbearably fragile and incredibly strong at the same time: perfect beyond description, and Severus knew in his heart of hearts that his life had changed forever.

**Title:** **Step** **8** **:** **Bag Yourself A Slytherin.**  
**Fandom:** Harry potter (Snarry)  
**Characters** : Harry Potter, Severus Snape.  
**Author** : pekeleke.  
**Rating** : G.  
**Word** **count** : 1050  
**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**A/N** : Unbetaed. Written for the **adventdrabbles** **([DW](http://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/),[LJ](http://adventdrabbles.livejournal.com/), [IJ](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/))** 2014 prompt 20: Christmas candles, prompt 21: Winter Solstice.  
**A/N2:** **This** **story is now officially complete.**  
**Summary** : The moment hung, unbearably fragile and incredibly strong at the same time: perfect beyond description, and Severus knew in his heart of hearts that his life had changed forever. **  
  
Entire work available for download in pdf format at ******[rue16  
  
](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=414&key=PEKELEKE70493ba72c8fd19ee22b2eea5dc59dd2)****[**Step** **8** **:** **Bag Yourself A Slytherin.**](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=414&key=PEKELEKE70493ba72c8fd19ee22b2eea5dc59dd2)

 

Severus hadn't wanted to start whatever it was he'd agreed to start with Po— _Harry_ in the middle of a Hogwarts' corridor. He hadn't wanted to become the subject of the castle's portraits' latest gossip partly because he despised having his personal business so exposed, and partly because the idea of having to listen to Albus' likeness drone on and on in enraptured delight over his much awaited 'relationship' had terrified him enough to leave him weak at the knees.

He'd accepted a few invitations to tea in the brat's office and they'd enjoyed about a week of deepening friendship and relatively harmless banter before Po— _Harry_ had tried to kiss him and he'd become so flustered with the shock of it that he'd ended up fleeing like an unmitigated coward.

Where the Gryffindor had found enough patience to wait two days before sending his elf down with the message that he planned to visit him that evening was a mystery Severus couldn't even begin to unravel. He'd turned around from lighting the small pair of Christmas candles he'd placed over his mantle to celebrate the Winter Solstice and looked at old Kreacher with disbelieving wide eyes, unable to process such bizarre and unexpected development.

He couldn't believe the brat was willing to overlook his unforgivable blunder. That he was so generously offering him a second chance at... everything... without making him either beg for it or demand some sort of painfully humiliating 'reparation'. The mere idea felt so alien to him that his first reaction was to clam up in self-defense and refuse to accept the plan. He'd even opened his mouth to inform the old elf of this when it looked at him sternly and spoke quietly, but with feeling:  
“Kreacher shall whisper no lies in master Harry's ear. It's time the master's chosen stops hiding himself away from life.”

Severus had been so dumbfounded by such brazenly delivered lecture that he'd gaped in surprise, granting the creature the lack of instruction that allowed it to Apparate itself away before he recovered his wits. Now he paced in his chambers, growing more agitated by the second and wondering if it wouldn't be better for everyone involved if he were to leave the castle altogether and retreat to the Hogs' Head. Maybe he could go all the way and drink himself stupid while he was at it, starting the soul-destroying process of fierce self-blame and unending regret that he never seemed to tire of choosing, despite his best intentions to do the opposite.

“Maybe I should stay put and allow myself to take the second chance the brat is trying to give me. He did say he had no intention of breaking me. Maybe I should trust him long enough to see if he'll deliver that promise.”

The knock on his front door came a whole hour too early, catching him still in the process of deciding whether he should fight or flee. He took the brat's obvious trickery as a sign that he was understood well enough to be so successfully out-maneuvered and that fact reassured him like nothing else would have.

Po— _Harry_ carried a Yule log into the room and walked directly to the fireplace, where he proceeded to place it with utter reverence.  
“I've always wanted to bless your place for Yule and now I've finally found the courage to do it. May the light from this log bring you warmth and prosperity, Severus. May it shower you with a wealth of health and respect and... love.”

He'd proceed to light the fire with a small flick of his wand and the sight of those newborn flames, obtained neither through his own galleons nor labor, but as a loving gift of Yule, touched something that had always been cold and afraid inside Severus.  
“I'm sorry for what happened the last time we spoke _._ I shouldn't have left the way I did. It was unforgivably rude of me and I apologize.”

Playful green eyes settled over him with baffling understanding, taking stock of his slightly tense shoulders and his reddening cheeks but failing to pounce on those weaknesses.  
“Does that mean we get to try that kiss again or is that treat off the menu forever?”

“Please don't play with me, Potter.”

Shockingly, the brat didn't take offense. He walked closer instead, eyeing him with a solemnity that, although genuine, didn't suit his features at all.  
“Let me hold you, Severus. Let me _in_. I have no intention of harming you.”

Callused fingertips reached out for his hand in the next second, intertwining with his own in a move that was simple, but telling. Po— _Harry_ was trying to say something to him. Something big and unbelievable. Something life-changing. This would not be a holiday affair or a one night stand or even a medium-length fling. This would go as deep as possible, as far as it could, as committed as only relationships that go along with hand-holding can possible go.

Severus' heart swelled with emotion and he felt suddenly stronger than he'd ever been. He'd felt bold and courageous. Both able and willing to put his trust in a future that may not be picture-perfect yet, but had the potential to get there. His spine bent oh-so-slowly downwards, unfurling as laboriously as an old and rusted spring that no one had ever used, until it finally brought his pale face close enough to place a single, but heartfelt kiss on Harry's lips. A soft gasp blossomed against his mouth, warming it with acceptance, and his tongue dared to enter the moist cavern that welcomed him so earnestly, offering him everything he'd ever desired to find in a first kiss.

The moment hung, unbearably fragile and incredibly strong at the same time: perfect beyond description, and Severus knew in his heart of hearts that his life had changed forever. That he'd finally, _finally_ , managed to make the one choice that would lead him to the future he'd always wanted: He'd have love, Harry's love. He'd never dwell on the sidelines again. He'd be the center of someone's world at long last and be encouraged to reach out for the stars whenever his weak wings faltered. He'd be safe and cared for and treasured. He'd... belong.

******The End.**  
  



End file.
